


Make Me Surrender

by theprincessed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall decide to lock Harry into a wardrobe for a laugh. When they return, this is what happens next. (Inspired by <a href="http://one-direction.livejournal.com/277327.html">this old article from 2011 about Harry always getting naked)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fairly short trip down memory lane today. So before Sugarscape was around, there was actually a teen magazine called Sugar. One Direction were their last ever cover stars before it closed down/transformed to online in 2011. In that article linked above, there's an anecdote about how Louis and Niall locked Harry in their hotel wardrobe and left him for ages, so he decided to get completely naked and surprise them when they eventually returned to let him out. That's all truth. 
> 
> What happens next is 100% made up by me. This is how they became my OT3! It's also Part 1 of a mini series, although most installments can be read as standalones too.
> 
> Originally posted 1st April 2011 (I can't remember if that's just a coincidence or not lol...)

Since the days they really got to know each other, One Direction have played pranks on anyone and everyone and that includes themselves. Harry and Louis quickly joined forces for their escapades as two heads were usually better than one and there was safety in numbers if things ever tried to backfire. Besides, they knew their pasts – Louis’ crazy times with Stan, ringing up unsuspecting helplines and demanding they find non-existent people and Harry’s propensity for something a little bit more physical, like having his hand tightly taped to a table leg at school.

So when Louis and Niall return from locking Harry into a hotel room wardrobe, they naïvely forget that Harry will most likely be lying in wait with their payback. Indeed, they wrench open one door each and stare, shocked, at Harry sitting inside it and naked as the day he was born with the biggest shit-eating grin on his slightly sweaty face. His clothes are heaped next to him in the small space. It must have been quite an effort to get them all off. Louis and Niall hadn’t been gone too long, feeling the prank had reached into humorous limit about an hour in. Truth be told, they were a little bored without Harry there. Louis couldn’t convince Harry to blame Niall for their antics and the three of them couldn’t club together to think of how to best attack an unsuspecting Liam and Zayn.

After a few beats of stunned silence, Harry speaks.

“Ta-dah!” he laughs dirtily, unfolding his legs to get up.

Through their delayed cackles of laughter, he winks at Louis and keeps his eyes trained on him for a moment, even as Niall offers a hand. As he stands to his full height, Niall bursts into renewed giggles and almost gets completely red in the face. Harry pats his back with a chuckle and tells him to stop his half sentences and _breathe_. Harry looks at Louis as they stand opposite each other and smiles. It’s one of their favourite things to make Niall laugh because when he really gets going, it’s either infectious or just plain funny.

“I’ve gotta — ” he gasps, jerking his thumb in the direction out of Harry and Louis’ hotel room, “I’ve gotta — tell Liam and — _oh god_!” he breathes shakily, “Nice one.”

He slaps Louis’ outstretched palm, lets go of his knees and high fives Harry before pulling the door open and leaving heavy, quick footsteps behind him. Harry and Louis look at the closed door then seem to mutually pounce on one another.

“You’re definitely behind on the whole undressing thing,” Harry grins against Louis’ lips as he walks both them towards one of the beds.

Louis presses Harry’s head that inch or two down again and dives in for another kiss, the push of his mouth more insistent to make Harry open up to him. Louis tickles him teasingly with his tongue then grabs a handful of curls and yanks back, hearing him gasp. He sucks a kiss briefly into Harry’s exposed throat before their eyes meet.

“Yeah? And who’s fault is that?” he demands with a challenging look, “Go on, what’re you going to do about it?”

Harry holds Louis face steady and seals their mouths together in answer, using his tongue like he means business instead of foreplay. Louis moans and flicks his thumbs across Harry’s nipples, forgetting for a second that he’s completely naked. He feels his heartbeat hammer over his fingertips and repeats it until Harry untangles himself from Louis and shoves him forcefully onto the bed.

“I can get you naked in ten seconds if you like,” he says with an out of place angelic expression, as if he’s merely just said _you have a pretty smile_.

Louis scoffs at his bravado, “Ten? I can do it quicker than that by myself!”

To demonstrate, he lifts his hips and reaches for the zip on his trousers, even as Harry stands between his legs and his hands rest on his clothed thighs. Louis feels bitten fingernails scratch against the material as they begin to clench and suddenly he’s reminded of how Harry whispered this morning that his arse looked fantastic in what he was wearing. _Biteable_.

His gasp is as much for that as it is for Harry climbing on top of him, “There’s a reason it’ll take me that long.”

His voice is rough near Louis’ ear and he’s concentrating on that when, without any preamble or warning, Harry sticks his hand down the front of his underwear. Louis chokes on a moan and arches up onto his elbows, towards the touch of Harry’s palm closing around his cock.

“Cheeky!” he manages to laugh.

“I think you mean genius,”

“Yeah, that too.” he gasps, mouth falling open and head lolling backwards as Harry starts quickly stroking him, “ _Fuck_ , so good!”

Harry’s wriggling on his lap as his fist continues to work him over and his lips skate Louis’ jaw when the door to their room silently swishes open. Louis happens to tilt his head down again and his gaze widens as he sees Niall suddenly there, his residual giggles abruptly dying as he freezes on the spot. He remembers Niall has the spare key card because after they released Harry, they planned to prank Liam and Zayn as a celebration.

“Shit!” the blonde curses, making Louis blink and Harry freeze as fast Niall, carefully peering over his shoulder, “When I say you’re like an old married couple, I mean that you bicker and hug _and don’t have sex_! What the fuck?!”

He claps a hand to his face and rubs at his eyes, as if he’s a cartoon character that doesn’t believe what he’s seeing. His feet still haven’t moved. He looks like he might magically sprout roots and stay there forever. Watching. Louis feels a shiver zing down his spine and, in the haze of his lust for Harry, can’t tell whether it’s the bad type or the good.

“Wow,” he says instead, to fill the heavy silence, “You really hate marriage, eh?”

It seems like Harry can’t take the tension either and he bursts into laughter, his forehead resting against Louis as his shoulders shake. They all know that Louis’ remark wasn’t actually that funny but he grins at Harry anyway and aches to kiss his laughing mouth, as the movement makes his otherwise now motionless hand twitch against Louis’ flesh. Footsteps swiping on the carpet take his attention back to Niall and Louis sees that he’s turned around to face away from them, through with his initial shock.

“Will you take your hand off him, Harry?” he calls, trying to sound no-nonsense but his voice still trembles, “It’s creeping me out.”

Harry’s eyes snap open and Louis bites his lip to hold in his gasp, staring at the stormy swirl of green-blue colour. With Niall’s back to them, Harry removes his hand as requested and lightly touches Louis’ lower lip with a finger of the other.

“If it was that creepy, you wouldn’t still be here.”

“What’re you doing?” Louis hisses in disbelief, his body screaming at him to not let Harry go as he clambers off the bed.

Harry smiles at him and walks towards a surprised Niall, his bare feet – his bare _everything_ \- barely making a sound on the soft carpet. Unperturbed by his undressed state, Harry puts his arm around Niall’s shoulders like it’s any other day and gestures expansively to apparently include the three of them. Louis’ mouth falls slack, not knowing whether to believe what he thinks Harry’s implying. Niall looks confused now, so Harry pulls the blonde’s focus away from Louis on the bed and towards himself.

“We’re mates, yeah? If you want to stay here, we don’t mind. Isn’t that right, Louis?”

Louis blinks at Niall looking up at Harry, but Harry’s grinning expectantly at _him_. He swallows hard. He’s never really thought about something like this, but he knows how much of an exhibitionist Harry is. He even loves sex outdoors, which is always... _tricky_ to say the least. They often have to compromise with shielded doorways and quickies instead of the full monty. Besides, Louis’ unfortunately mostly been an ‘act first, ask questions later’ kind of boy, so when he sees Harry’s hand on Niall’s shoulder disappear to stroke down his back and he nonchalantly – weirdly _platonically_ \- kisses the top of his head, Louis agrees with a slow nod.

“Yeah. Mates.”

“And you...don’t mind...?” Niall croaks.

His face looks so pale until Harry smiles encouragingly and he blushes like a ton of tomatoes left out in the sun. Louis feels that shiver again and embraces it, his playfully competitive instinct welling up inside him as he wonders how _he_ could make Niall blush like that.

Harry pushes his curls away from his face and shakes his head, “No. Not at all.”

Louis relaxes considerably when Harry returns, but he feels a little guilty when Harry seems to consume him. He said yes, but it’s like Niall isn’t here, watching them from the sidelines. For another precious second or two, Louis tastes Harry’s mouth, memorising until he makes himself move on to the rest of him. Shifting around so that they fall lengthways on the bed, Louis pulls him closer with a hand clasped around the nape of his neck and drops his lips to Harry’s shoulder. He dares to look for Niall.

He’s awkward and leaning against the wall space with the bathroom only a step behind him. His hands are stuffed into his jeans pockets and Louis feels a rush of affection for him, hoping he’s not trying to hide nerves. He should never be nervous around them. Louis can feel Harry’s cock nudge along his hip and the front of his haphazard clothing. Louis and Niall’s gazes meet. Louis smiles with his eyes and reaches out with his nearest hand. Niall looks down, sees the way in and slowly walks forward to take it. Louis gathers him into his side and Harry raises his face from Louis’ neck.

“Hi,” he grins, sliding half off Louis’ body so that when he looks across at Niall his temple feels warm on Louis’ shoulder.

Soon they’re all grinning like giddy fools. Louis squeezes Niall’s shoulder then turns his face and tugs Harry towards his lips with an arm around the back of his neck. Niall touches one side of his chest as Louis licks and chases Harry’s tongue with his own until Harry growls and sits up, large hands gripping Louis’ biceps, holding him down.

“Do what you want,” he beams at him, his blue eyes sliding meaningfully to Niall.

Harry’s light up and Niall’s expression clears when Harry crawls over Louis and settles on the blonde’s hips. Louis shifts with a happy sigh, making himself comfortable with his head propped up on his hand.

“May I?” Harry asks Niall grandly, indicating the belt low across his hips.

He nods wordlessly, blue eyes impossibly wide. He licks his lips to wet them or out of anticipation. Louis laughs breezily and touches his hair.

“Oh you are cruel,” he teases, leaning into Niall’s ear as he glances at Harry, who’s still sat atop Niall, biting his lip, “Harry’s got something of an oral fixation. I’d do that again if I were you.”

Trusting him, Niall does and Harry lets a half moan slip from his mouth. Niall grins at Louis, delight in his eyes. Harry makes quick work of Niall’s jeans but leaves his boxers on so as not to totally jump in at the deep end for the blonde. Louis cups his hand to his mouth and nose as if he’s going to tell Niall a secret, but he speaks loud enough for Harry to hear as well.

“He’s good with his mouth too,” he says silkily, dropping that hand to rest on Niall’s ribs.

Harry eases Niall’s boxers down until they’re only over his slender thighs, his cock springing free from the cotton. He looks down at Harry level with his naked hips and reaches out to thumb near his mouth.

“Niall.” he breathes, closing his eyes and minutely moving so that Niall’s thumb slips past his lips.

He licks at the digit and Louis feels Niall’s ribcage rise as he inhales and arches up into the slickness, his hardening cock bumping Harry underneath his chin. Harry moans after a second finger joins in, but he quickly draws away with his own curled around Niall’s wrist.

“Louis,” he almost whines, “You shouldn’t have told — ”

“Yeah, I should,” Louis interrupts gleefully, giving a light kick to Harry’s side, “You know you’ve got an obsession and you like to prove it with your own. So prove it. Blow him.”

“What?” Niall gasps, suddenly alert, his eyes flitting constantly between them, “I thought — I mean — ”

“Shh,” Louis strokes down his face, trying to calm him, “You’re our guest. It’s only polite.”

Harry snorts below them and Louis grins, kissing Niall’s shoulder then propping himself back up. Niall sucks in a breath, but actually sounds a little relieved, when Harry takes his cock in hand and starts leisurely stroking. Louis sees his eyes trained on them both and winks, nuzzling Niall’s hair and pressing the lightest touches of his lips to his warming cheek. Once he’s at full hardness from the slow ministrations, Harry goes to town, sliding his mouth down as much of Niall’s cock as he can take. Whether it’s the surprise that he’s taken it that far already or not really prepared for Harry’s intensity, Niall’s hips buck sharply.

“Easy!” Louis soothes with a half laugh, “ _Easy_. Slow down, Haz.”

So used to Louis’ likes and dislikes, Harry duly notes the advice and tries again. With his hand resting around the base of Niall, he licks up the length of him and then concentrates on the head of his cock for seemingly endless, blissful moments.

“Look at me, Ni.” Louis tells him, turning his gaze with a hand at his jaw, wanting to stare into his eyes and never miss a second of what’s on offer. 

Niall seems to try not to look him directly in the eyes, but it’s in vain, as their gazes meet when Harry starts to smoothly but rapidly bob his head and hands lay gently on his hair. Louis hears Harry moan his approval and he smiles at Niall, shifting ever closer until there’s only a handful of inches between their noses. His fringe flops nearer his eyes so he pushes it back with an impatient hand, only for it to return when Louis leans up on one elbow. He’s slightly over Niall now and blue eyes flick down to the arm covered by his dark t-shirt as he thoughtfully scratches at his stomach. Louis sees Niall’s expression alter, like he’s holding back his reaction to the unconsciously teasing glimpses of Louis’ skin. Louis throws caution to the wind like always and swoops down to kiss him. Niall’s response is immediate and practically a purr, keeping one hand lodged into Harry’s hair and the other reaching up to rest fingers against the back of Louis’ neck. He gasps into Louis’ mouth when Harry’s groan – he must realise what’s going on from the soft sounds of their kissing – reverberates against his flesh, a fuzzy sensation that makes him shiver and thrust further towards his friend’s willing lips.

Barely a few minutes later, Niall wrenches himself away from Louis with a sharp cry when he feels his long, nimble fingers close on top of Harry’s still around his dick and promptly comes in Harry’s mouth. His spine is an uncomfortably tense bow as he rides it out then he sags gratefully into the bed, breath stolen by talented fingers and lips.

Louis sits properly upright and regards Harry as he licks his lips. Niall is lying dazedly next to him and he sees from the corner of his eye that the blonde is vaguely aware of their locked stare and silent communication. A few, booming heartbeats pass and it’s all it takes for Harry to lunge and knock Louis backwards onto the bed, laughing into the fast kiss. His hands seem to fly everywhere at once, rucking Louis’ polo shirt up underneath his arms to palm his chest. Satisfied with a squeeze here, a pinch there and Louis’ groin rising to meet his, Harry stops at his biceps, gripping as he ruts shamelessly against the solid body writhing beneath him. Louis slides his hand between them the first chance he gets to catch his breath and think, fitting his hand snugly around Harry’s naked, hard cock. He’d been encouraging himself along whilst he sucked off Niall, so now he’s at breaking point, feverish with arousal. Louis can feel a flush spreading across his skin like wildfire as Harry pins him down by his bicep and he works his other arm at a pace that almost burns, desperate to get Harry off nearly as much as himself. He loves watching him fall apart.

And fall apart he does. 

Their foreheads collide, holding back at the last second so they don’t painfully crash. Louis feels Harry press with his head and grit his teeth, baring them, as he quickly tugs Louis out from his open jeans and boxers to make him just as frenzied. But Louis laughs, exhilarated, watching Harry’s untamed eagerness with a smirk when Harry simply has to let go or he feels like he could _die_.

He breathes heavily against Louis’ slightly parted lips, jerking with pleasurable shudders that make him rub along Louis’ body, almost possessively marking him with his release by accident. Harry licks his way right into his mouth, thoroughly tasting each other and distantly Niall as well. He pulls back a little and Louis thinks to chase him until Harry gently bites his lower lip. Louis’ suddenly so shocked at the sting of pain, at the utter, close intimacy of the move, that his breath hitches and he comes more forcefully than either of them expected.

Harry wipes his sticky hand on the sheets then smoothes it slowly up and down Louis’ arm as they relax against each other, despite the fact that they’re both more than a little damp. They hear rustling and turn their faces to see Niall moving the sheet uselessly over himself, blushing furiously when he realises they’re staring at him. Harry climbs off Louis but snuggles between him and Niall once he raises an arm.

He yawns, ignoring how messy he is. “I thought payback was supposed to be a bitch...?”

“ _You_ ’re my bitch.” Harry sniggers, nudging him.

“In your dreams, Styles!” Louis exclaims, his fingers quickly tickling his flank. “You’re _mine_!”

A short playfight ensues where Harry flails around and tries to free himself from Louis’ grasp to the sound of Niall helplessly giggling next to them until he’s red in the face again. Harry touches Louis’ stomach to ground his balance before he attempts to launch another move.

“Ugh, you’re all wet.” he says, stating the obvious as he wrinkles his nose.

He wipes his palm over the leg of Louis’ jeans, making Louis’ mouth drop open. “Oi!” he laughs, grabbing Harry by the arms to pull him from his sitting position to lie down, “Do you want me and Niall to put you back in that wardrobe?!”

Harry glances at a grinning Niall and Louis sees him eye their friend’s renewed erection. “Wouldn’t mind actually,” he shrugs, smiling naughtily.

“Screw ‘bitch’,” Louis cackles, “You’re a slut!”

Harry finds he can’t exactly argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on Tumblr. [Come say hi if you like](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com).


End file.
